1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a robot apparatus, an assembling method, and an assembling program.
2. Related Art
In a manufacturing process for an electronic apparatus, most of work in assembly is automated. In this automated manufacturing line, the assembly is performed using a robot. For example, a manufacturing apparatus for the robot is controlled to insert a second component into a first component.
JP-A-7-241733 (Patent Literature 1) is an example of related art.
However, in the technique disclosed in Patent Literature 1, when an object is fit in a hole-shaped part, contact surfaces of the object and the hole-shaped part are respectively chamfered. Therefore, in the technique disclosed in Patent Literature 1, when the fitting cannot be realized while being affected by a force and a moment caused by the contact, assembly work cannot be performed.